Time's Wounds
by glitterkkayy
Summary: AU Caroline grows up as Rebekah's hand maiden, when Klaus meets her it's love at first sight but their love is forbidden by Ester, They run away together and live for many centuries together surviving many feats including wars, people trying to kill them, being lost as sea for many years, surviving ship wrecks, politics and meaningless affairs.
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

_AN;This is an AU fic but the Mikaelsons are still going to be the Original vampires. There will be Klaroline later on and they will meet Damon, Stefan, Elena, Katherine and Bonnie at some point. I am expecting this to be a long fic and am super excited for it. If you see any mistakes let me know because I don't have a beta there might be some. Another thing during the real storyline it will have different pov's throughout. If you have any questions just ask and thanks for reading. One last thing I know back then they probably didn't talk like this and I am sorry but I just find it hard to write and understand as a reader and a writer so I went with formal English hope you guys don't mind_

1389 B.C. - Eygpt

Liz didn't know what she was going to do.

She was most certainly pregnant, no husband and she was going soon to the Mikaelsons palace to work as a servant.

She needed this work, she was lucky they were going to take her. Would they still let her work if she was pregnant.

Liz just had to take the chance. She could not risk losing this job, she would even give her baby away if it meant protecting her and keeping this job.

Reluctantly she walked to the palace. The entrance was surrounded by guards.

"What is your business here?" asked one of the scruffy guards.

"I'm Elizabeth Forbes. The Mikaelson's hired me to be the new servant for the Mikaelson children." Liz replied strongly.

The guard looked skeptically at Liz but reluctantly let her pass.

"Ester is up in her chamber Ezekiel will lead you up there."

The other guard she assumed was Ezekiel, grabs her arm carefully and brings her to the chamber.

"Mistress Ester you have a visitor." The guard says lightly knocking on the door.

"Whom?" Said a cool voice through the door.

Liz assumes it must be Ester.

"An Elizabeth Forbes who says she is going to start working for you soon as a servant."

"Send her in." the same cool voice replies.

The guard nods his head towards Liz and quietly opens the door. Liz enters the room slowly.

It is as big as her whole dwelling. The room was rather dark. In the middle of the room was two chairs, one containing Ester and the other containing some hand maiden.

The maiden was rubbing something weird Liz had never seen before on Ester's feet. Another maiden was behind Ester combing gently through her long black hair.

"Elizabeth sit down." Ester commanded

Liz looked confused, there was no other seats in the chamber.

A few seconds later Ester speaks again. "Leave us." Ester waves her maidens away without a second glance.

The one in the chair wipes Ester's feet clean, bows and clears the room with the other maid.

I step forward and take the emptied seat.

"Are you here to receive your assignments." Ester asks looking at her newly dried feet instead of Liz.

"Yes Madam if you will still have me." Liz says in a small voice, afraid of the rumored Ester whose heart was said to be as cold as ice and as black as coal.

"Still interested?" Ester asked puzzled.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be dear?"

"Because..." Liz let out a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Ester shifts in her seat but still doesn't make eye contact with Liz.

After pausing a few seconds Liz gets the courage to continue.

"I promise, my mistress, my pregnancy will not get in the way of my duties. You will never have to see my child, ever, I swear it. Please, sweat madam, let me keep this job, I need it so much."

"Nonsense. A child is a precious gift. I am lucky to have three amazing sons and one on the way." Ester rests her arm on the miniscule bump that was barely poking out of her dress.

"You can keep your job and start right away." Ester stands and holds out her hand to Liz.

"Follow me. I shall introduce you to the children."

Liz takes Ester's hand and follows her out of the chamber, down a long hallway and outside into a garden surrounded by a serene river.

At the mouth of the river there was a few maidens watching three small boys playing in the crystal clear water.

Ester approaches them and sends the other maids on their ways and beckons her children to come and join her on the stairs.

"This is my oldest son, Finn, he's six. Elijah here is five and this is..." She pulls the youngest of the boys out of the water.

He was the most rambunctious but looked like an angel at the same time. He had blonde curls that brought out his devilish yet cute dimples and his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Niklaus. He is going to be the baby for at least a couple more months until the next baby gets here."

"And how old is he?" Liz asks absolutely sucked in by his lovableness.

"He's three." Ester grins and sets the toddler back into the water and calls the maids back.

"Think you can handle this and another baby?"

"Certainly." Liz smiles wide and acts confident even though everything inside of her is screaming other wise.

"Oh and lets not forget about your bundle." Ester touches Liz's stomach then returns to her chamber. Liz rubbed her own baby bump and knew deep down everything would be okay.

* * *

Liz had worked for the Mikaelson's for almost five months when Ester gave birth to her fifth child, another son, Kol.

Three months after Kol's birth Liz herself gave birth to a daughter with beautiful blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Liz named the beautiful baby girl Caroline.

Four years after Caroline's birth, Ester had a daughter of her own, Rebekah.

Although Liz had promised Ester before Caroline was born that she would not let Caroline interact with the Mikaelson children, Ester wanted Rebekah to have a girl playmate and requested it be Caroline. Liz was thrilled. None of the other servants had children Caroline's age and Liz felt that she needed some kids to play with.

By the time Caroline was six the Mikaelsons welcomed their sixth and Ester made it clear it would be her last child. It was another boy who Ester named Henrik.

Liz was happy with the slave life her and Caroline had, if you could even call it a slave life.

Everything went as planned for Ester and Liz until Niklaus met Caroline when she was thirteen. That is when things started to get complicated.

**_AN PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK_**


	2. Chapter 1

_AN Thanks for ready I am going to be kinda busy with Pom Squad for a while but I will try to update Green Light and this fic by Wednesday. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANYTHING RELATED. If you see any errors let me know and I'll fix them._

* * *

"Do I have to mother?"

"Yes Niklaus you must. Tatia's family is very rich and you courting her will be just what this family needs to stay on top."

"What am I suppose to get her anyways? I barely know Tatia."

My mother sighs. "Must I think of everything, Niklaus. Why don't you ask your sister to go with you or perhaps Elijah."

"I'll ask Rebekah. Elijah can entertain Tatia while I'm away."

Just what I wanted to spend the day with a nine-year-old.

"Good it's settled but you're going to have to go later today your sister is having a picnic with one of the servant's daughters that plays with her. Also we are having to move her across the palace because while Tatia is here she will be staying in a nice chamber."

I give her a confused look.

"Why should Rebekah have to move out of her chamber for Tatia?"

"Rebekah wanted a bigger chamber anyways it's not a problem. Now go Niklaus I have a prior engagement that needs my attention."

Mother pats my cheek softly and leaves as I go out to find Elijah.

* * *

During my childhood the only child I had ever been able to play with is Rebekah.

On very special occasions would I get to play with Kol or Henrik but never Niklaus, Elijah or Finn.

I hadn't even seen them until my thirteenth birthday.

My mom had the day off and Ester was nice enough to allow Rebekah and Rebekah's maiden Leticia.

I was so excited.

Rebekah was only nine but she was my only friend and I was happy to spend my birthday with her.

My mom had set out a very special picnic lunch by the river.

Rebekah and I had already dug into our sandwiches when I spotted them.

Two men standing over, across from the river, towards the palace entrance.

I knew that they had to be two of the older Mikaelson's because they were surrounded by guards.

"Are those your brothers." I asked Rebekah sitting down my sandwich and stretching my legs out.

I was wearing a very special dress.

It was a flowing, white as snow dress that went down to my ankles. It had long sleeves with slits traveling up the arms and complex patterns with puka shells.

I'm straightening my dress as Rebekah turns her head to the boys I mentioned.

"Why yes those are my brothers, Elijah and Nik."

She waves at them wildly and they wave back.

I catch the eye of one of the boys.

I am not sure whether he is Elijah or Niklaus.

He had wild blonde hair that glimmered in the sunshine and eyes that pierce your soul.

We hold each others gaze for a few moments before I turn back to Rebekah.

She had already eaten her sandwich and had started on mine.

"Bekah!" I splash water at her playfully.

We both laugh at each other for a few minutes.

By the time I turn around again Niklaus and Elijah are already gone.

* * *

I didn't see the boy again until Rebekah invited me up to her chamber to play.

I accepted her offer but insisted that I get changed first into a more proper outfit.

My current dress was too beautiful to ruin and I knew my mother must have spent a fortune on it. I changed into a simple brown dress and headed to Rebekah's chamber.

To my confusion, Rebekah wasnt there. In fact the whole chamber was in boxes.

Behind me one of the guards walked by.

I recognized him as Luke, he was one of the nicer guards.

"Luke, Rebekah invited me to her chamber but she is not here."

Luke laughed.

"Of course she's not Caroline. Mistress Ester moved Miss. Rebekah to a bigger chamber on the other side of the palace. I'm not sure where exactly but I know it's on the North side, where the bigger chambers are."

"Thanks Luke."

I leave the old chamber and start over to the palace's north side.

When I am finally able to find Rebekah's new chamber she is not alone.

The boy I saw earlier is there with her.

I pause at the door.

He is speaking to her in a soft voice that sounded strange.

He had an accent but I am sure he gets to travel often being a prince, he probably picked up the accent somewhere along the way.

He was giving Rebekah some necklace. It had a glittery star on it.

Rebekah apparently loved the gift and gave him a big hug.

His eyes met mine as he was in her arms.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He pulls away "Rebekah I think you have a guest."

"Caroline I was getting worried. What kept you?"

"I got lost." I laugh.

"This is my brother Nik."

Oh so he was Niklaus.

"It's a pleasure." He gets off the bed, eyes still on me.

"You can call me Klaus, love and your names Caroline right."

"Yes Caroline."

"Your mother is our maiden? Oh this is such good luck. I need a women's help."

"For what?" I ask surprised.

What could he need a women's help with?

"You see my girlfriend's birthday is in a few months and I know I am going to forget so I need to get her present now. The only thing is I have no idea what to get her. Will you help me pick out a gift?"

I look at him unsure.

"Please Caroline."

The way my name runs off his tongue I know I cant say no.

"I guess I could help."

"Thanks" Klaus pulls me into a hug and I push I'm off.

It had been a weird day, the prince hugged me and asked me to go shopping with him.

"I'll send someone to get you when I am ready to go tomorrow." he says as he walks out of Rebekah's room.

* * *

The next day Klaus' bodyguard Shane came and took me to the front gate where Klaus was waiting on a white horse.

It reminded me of the dress my mom bought me for my birthday.

"Get on, Caroline." Klaus instructed.

I looked at him as though he was insane.

Sensing my hesitation Klaus reaches out his hand and pulls me on the horse with him.

I adjusted my body behind him carefully making sure I wasn't in his personal space.

Klaus apparently didn't think personal space was necessary as he crooks his arm behind him and pushes my body against him.

"You seem nervous. Don't you like horses, love?" He says in that mesmerizing accent.

"I love horses. I think they are beautiful, I just haven't had the chance to ever ride one."

"Well you are now, love. Just wrap your arms around my waist so you don't fall off on your very first ride."

I do as he says.

I can feel his muscles underneath my arms.

He kicks the horse's side and we jostle off towards town.

We arrive at a small roadside shop and he hops of the horse.

I hesitate, nervous.

He reaches his arms up towards me and helps me down.

"Do you have any idea what you want to get your...girlfriend." I ask as we skim through what the shop has.

He picks up a spear and looks at me quizzingly.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah what's wrong with it." He laughs.

He is obviously clueless to what girls want.

"It would be a terrific present...if you were shopping for one of your body guards...or a local fisherman."

We spend a few moments giggling.

I enjoy Klaus.

How old was he anyways fifteen?

Sixteen?

He didn't look too much older.

* * *

We take a nice walk to the river side before continuing shopping.

It's beautiful out here, lily pads and fish everywhere.

It's so serene, or it is until Klaus puts his arm around my shoulder and whispers into my ear,

"Thanks for doing this Caroline, I know you probably have better things to do than help some guy you barely know shop for some girl you don't know at all."

My head jerks up in shock of how close his mouth is to my ear and how warm his breath feels against my skin.

I pull away from Klaus.

"Lets just get back to the shopping."

I'm slightly regretting agreeing to help Klaus in the first place.

Hours later after finally picking out a red dress we head back to the palace.

We stop at the gates and drop the horse of with a stableman.

I am about to return back to my mom in our dwelling when I feel someone clasp onto my wrist and pulling me backwards.

I stumble and almost fall on Klaus' face.

He pulls me close and acts as though he is about to kiss me.

Right on the lips.

This would be my first kiss.

I'm trying to act natural when Klaus, instead of kissing me on the mouth, plants one firmly on my cheekbone.

I let out the breath that I had been holding and look into his eyes that are as deep as an ocean.

He releases my wrist and turns to go in the palace.

"Sweet dreams Caroline." He whispers softly.

I smile to myself.

Just when I thought it was the perfect night I look up and peering from her tower, seeing everything, is Ester.

Her face looked like stone is etched with a frown.


End file.
